


Message from beyond

by FixaIdea



Category: Death Note, The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light may be the God of the New World, but an eerie message from an old friend leaves even him a bit shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message from beyond

Being the God of the New Wold was boring, Light had to admit. As the world submitted to him and sunk into a fake, panicked peace, work became scarce for both of his personas. The Kira investigation was going nowhere (Light has seen to it that it wouldn't) and as for Kira himself… Well, criminals these days almost weren't worth the effort.  
He sighed as he stared out of the window. He had dismissed the Task Force earlier tonight, but couldn't bring himself to retreat yet.  
  
He looked around the empty room, filled only by the eerie glow of the full moon. There was nothing to do tonight and Misa was waiting for him up in their room. He stood and was about to leave when something caught his eye. A book was laying on the coffee table. This in and of itself was nothing unusual, but Light couldn't recall who put it there to save his life. He picked it up: it had proven to be something in Russian.  
  
\- Mастер и Маргарита? The Master and Margarita? – this sounded vaguely familiar. Light recalled reading it a long time ago. He wondered who left it here as he hadn't pegged any of the Task Force members to be the kind of people interested in foreign literature, let alone this kind. Maybe having to deal with the supernatural for so long gave them weird ideas? Light smiled to himself as he idly paged through the book. His smile faltered when he noticed a hand-written message stuck between the back cover and the last page.  
  
The world started to spin around him.  
  
He knew that writing, knew it all too well… Those shaky, uncertain letters, results of the pen being held all the wrong way… It was unmistakable. The only problem was that the person with this unique writing had been dead for nearly five years.  
  
Swallowing hard, Light proceeded to read the message itself:

 _Dear Light!_  
You might wonder what am I doing, leaving obscure letters to you instead of simply resting in peace. As your Shinigami might have already informed you, the afterlife is a little more complicated than that. Has he ever told you how this world really works? Or has he let you believe that good and bad are the opposite sides of the proverbial coin? They are not. The transcendental and the mundane are.  
  
You have always thought that I wasn't a very good person. In this point alone you might have been right as I wasn't allowed to go to Heaven just yet. Instead, as a punishment for my arrogance, I shall continue to hunt down and help punish the vermin of the living world for a little longer than I have ever expected.  
  
Of course upon receiving the post my first thought was to hunt you down, but alas, Messire likes criminals with style, (and your soul's done for anyway). Had you not condemned yourself to non-existence via using the Death Note, you might have been a guest of honour on the next yearly Ball. Yes, Light-kun, the very next. Your time is running out fast… Pity we won't meet again.

_Sincerely yours:  
Ryuzaki_

_P.S.: Behemoth says I'm boring. He smells of cigars and vodka. I think we'll get along nicely._  
P.S. 2: Keep clear of trams.  
P.S. 3: You see Light-kun, no matter what side I currently stand on, Justice, in the end, is going to prevail. 


End file.
